


The Bulletproof One

by SeaSpectre160



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gen, Human shield, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: WHUMPTOBER 2019 PROMPT #4: HUMAN SHIELDKara couldn’t tell if her amusement was stronger, her annoyance, or her embarrassment. Alex wasnevergoing to let her hear the end of this.





	The Bulletproof One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Supergirl or any of the characters therein.

“I swear I’ll do it! I swear I’ll blow her head off!”

Kara just barely suppressed an eye-roll. All she’d wanted to do was go into the bank to deposit a cheque, not get caught up in a bank robbery! The three robbers had stormed in _just_ as she’d reached the teller, firing their large guns at the security cameras and yelling for everyone to get down on the floor. Despite the cameras being trashed, Kara had no opportunity to slip away and change into her Supergirl outfit. The robbers were keeping a very close eye on the bank patrons and staff, so they would notice.

The police had shown up, and the criminals had panicked. Then, before Kara could even react, one of them had yanked her up off the floor and pressed the barrel of his gun into her temple, keeping her body in between him and the cops.

Really?! Of all the people he could have taken hostage, he had the bad luck to choose the bulletproof one?! Kara couldn’t tell if her amusement was stronger, her annoyance, or her embarrassment. Alex was _never_ going to let her hear the end of this.

The lead negotiator was doing his best to calm the man holding the gun to her head, but he only seemed to be getting more agitated. The other two had actually surrendered upon realising they were surrounded, but this one wasn’t so reasonable. Kara figured she had to do something before he pulled the trigger. Not because she would be in any danger, but because her secret would be well and truly blown when the bullet just bounced off her head.

Her thoughts turned to the lessons Alex had given her when she started working with the DEO. If she reigned in her strength, she could potentially disable the man without drawing undue attention to herself. She carefully checked the two other robbers, just to make sure that they weren’t going to pick their guns back up and threaten the other patrons or the staff.

First, she grabbed the gunman’s hand and shoved upward, so that his gun was pointed at the ceiling. Then she jabbed her elbow into his gut, taking care not to do too much damage, and shoved the back of her head against his face. Luckily she heard his nose crunching only a little bit. His grip on the gun loosened, and she immediately grabbed it for herself before dropping it on the floor and shoving it in the direction of the cops with her foot. Lastly, she flipped him over her shoulder and stepped far away, her hands slightly up.

The cops swarmed the groaning man, and one young officer approached her, wide-eyed and cautious, to ask if she was alright.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, trying to inject a bit of fear into her tone,” I- I really just want to go home.”

She had to give a statement, of course, and then she finally got to return to her apartment.

Alex was waiting there, one hand on her hip and TV remote in the other. The news coverage of the robbery was playing on the television. “Care to explain this?”


End file.
